Shuriken Gattai Shurikenjin
is the main Giant Robo of the Ninningers. It is made up of five .http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/01/24/ninninger-producers-reveal-information-show-premiere-event/ Ninninger Event coverage by Tokusatsu Network Overview Shurikenjin is formed when AkaNinger spins his Otomo Nin Shuriken in the Ninja Ichibantou and the is announced. During so, Shinobimaru assists the Otomonins in their transformation into a giant exosuit/throne, where Shinobimaru seat in and a giant Otomin Nin Shuriken Shinobimaru is then placed on his head and a mask covers his face, forming Shurikenjin. Shurikenjin's main arsenal are the the and the . Shurikenjin's finisher attack is , where the Drago Sword charges with an energy and slashes the opponent. History The Companion Ninjas were first created as Nin Shurikens by Yoshitaka Igasaki after knowing that his grandchildren would face giant Youkai or other gigantic enemies. Components Shinobimaru is AkaNinger's personal Otomonin, taking the appearance of a humanoid mecha. When piloting Shinobimaru, AkaNinger positioned himself on the left shoulder. This Otomonin's special ability is to create hidden traps or passages, making it a giant ninja. It is also fleet-footed, allowing it to run at great speeds, as well as run up building sides and being agile enough to leap-frog over enemies. For offense, it mainly uses speed to get in close for melee attacks. Shinobimaru forms the main part of theShurikenjin formation, becoming the main controlling unit. Shinobimaru can temporarily separate from the formation to outsmart the opponent. When other mechas take over its position of Shurikenjin's controller and chest piece, Shinobimaru can become either the resulting formation's left hand or right hand. Dragomaru is AoNinger's European dragon-themed Otomonin. When piloting Dragomaru, AoNinger usually positioned himself at Dragomaru's upper torso. By itself, it can fly with its wings and emit hot flames from its mouth. During the main Shurikenjin formation, Dragomaru becomes the left hand of Shurikenjin, with its tail being used as the Drago Sword and his wings combining into the Drago Shield. During the Shurikenjin Drago formation, Dragomaru become the chest piece, with the tail and wings being placed on the formation's back to give the combination its flight capabilities. In its first appearance, Dragomaru was shown riding a giant blue kite before flying on its own. This is a nod to certain ninjas that use kites as aerial transportation. Dumpmaru is KiNinger's personal dump truck-themed Otomonin. KiNinger usually positioned himself at the front of the truck somewhere above where the cabin is. By itself, it can toss explosive Makibishi at its opponent via two small sub-arms. It can also store large rocks on its back to throw it onto the opponent. When forming Shurikenjin, Dumpmaru becomes the torso and right arm. When an auxiliary mecha take Shinobimaru's place in other Shurikenjin formations, the Dumpmaru arm will be swapped with Shinobimaru, becoming the left arm. Wanmaru is ShiroNinger's -themed Otomonin. ShiroNinger positioned herself at the dog's back. By itself, it can used the Kunai that hold onto its mouth to attack the opponent. Wanmaru usually rides on Byunmaru's back portion, as it also hides there. During the Shurikenjin formation, Wanmaru docks itself to the left leg that Byunmaru formed. Wanmaru's name contains , the Japanese onomatopoeia of a dog's bark. Byunmaru is MomoNinger's magnetic levitation train-themed Otomonin. MomoNinger positioned herself at the top of the cockpit. By itself, it can launch giant shurikens shaped like her visor at the enemy, as well as having the ability to travel upside down. It also carried along ShiroNinger's Wanmaru. As Shurikenjin, Byunmaru forms the legs. Byunmaru's name contains , the Japanese onomatopoeia of "going fast". Alternate Combinations Shurikenjin Drago is the alternate form of Shurikenjin formed when Dragomaru switches place with Shinobimaru. Much like Shurikenjin, once the announced, this time by AoNinger's lead, Shinobimaru switched places with Dragomaru where Shinobimaru becomes the left hand and Dragomaru seat in the exosuit and a giant Otomin Nin Shuriken Dragomaru placed on his head, creating a larger dragon head and forming Shurikenjin Drago. Shurikenjin Drago can participate itself in an aerial combat against aerial-themed opponents and can release fire from its mouth. It can also use its razor-sharp wings to slice at an opponent, as well as using its tail to attack. Shurikenjin's finisher attack is , where the Shurikenjin Drago fires a stream of energy, aiming it at the ground then lifts up to carve a path of destruction to the unfortunate Youkai standing in the attack's war path. Shurikenjin Tridoron Other combinations *Shurikenjin can combine with Paonmaru. *Shurikenjin can combine with UFOmaru. Cockpit 20150305_161046000_iOS.jpg|The whole Ninningers inside the cockpit with AkaNinger as main pilot. Shurikenjin Drago cockpit.PNG|The whole Ninningers inside the cockpit with AoNinger as main pilot. Notes * Producer Naomi Takebe revealed that the individual mecha are inspired by typical Sentai Mecha classes. This concept came from Hiroshi Wakita, special effects director since 1990’s Fiveman, who had grown bored of having consistency in mecha and suggested putting various mecha classes together in the same series. http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/01/24/ninninger-producers-reveal-information-show-premiere-event/ Ninninger Event coverage by Tokusatsu Network * The robo takes inspiration from 25 years worth of sentai mecha know-how. Some of the more obvious are: **Hurricaneger for the ninja theme, as well as the form- determining helmet that looks like a power disc. **Gokaiger inspired the changing chestplate whenever a different form is active. **Ohranger, (or Timeranger), as the blue zord can turn the mecha into a more dragon-like form. * KiNinger is the only one of the Ninningers who showed dislike towards their Otomonin. Category:Mecha (Ninninger) Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Giant Robo